The Son and his Sun
by Mccheese
Summary: The Son meets the love of his life in Vale while Detective Pardo solves a mystery in Vale. IN VALE.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The Son has arrived at the meeting spot, he had made a deal over  
private internet chat for the latest drugs on the street.  
The Son was becoming impatient, he had been waiting for an hour for  
these drugs and he sure as hell is getting them.  
"Where the hell is he?" The Son muttered to himself  
"Sorry I'm late!" a voice said from the rooftops  
A Faunus jumped down from the rooftops  
"I got stuck in Traffic" The Faunus said to The Son  
The Son was in awe, He has never seen such a fantastic mixture of  
monkey and abs.  
"That's my fetish" The Son thought to himself  
"So anyways, here is your drugs, that will be $4.94 please" The Faunus  
said as he handed him the drugs.  
The Son nodded as he handed him the cash.  
"Before You go... would you like to go back to my limo and take some  
drugs with me lad?"  
"A limo? Fuckin rad! sure man!" The Faunus replied  
"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" The Son asked  
"Sun Wukong" He replied  
"Son Goku?" The Son replied barely paying attention, he was focusing  
on Sun's abs.  
"Yeah... sure, can we get to see this Limo now?"Sun replied

an hour passed and Sun whipped out his big furry monkey dick in front  
of The Son.  
This was a side effect of the drug.

The Son placed his hand on Sun's dick but failed horribly.  
"Gotta get a grip on that big fat monkey" The son said  
He tried again and sucessfully gripped that Monkey, stroking Sun.  
"Oh yes!" Sun cried out from the pleasure of The Son's cold russian hands.  
"How do you, like it Monkey boy?" The Son asked continuing to stroke.  
"Oh yeah big S! OHHHH"  
Sun climaxed all over The Son's face.  
"You've made quite a mess in my limo,pull down your pants and bend  
over, i'm going in babe"  
Sun did as the man said and pulled his pants down, revealing his anus.  
The Son unzipped his pants and began to ram Sun as hard as he could.  
"doing anal with a monkeyman feels incredible!" The Son said.  
The Son thrusted in and out of Sun's hairy monkey butthole, in and out  
in and out in and out in and out in and out he went.  
and then finally... he came.  
The Son pulled up his pants and opened up the limo's door  
"See ya next deal." The Son said to Sun.  
"Yeah dude" Sun said as he exited the car.


	2. Chapter 2: I was born with a Thick Aura

hapter 2: I was born with a Thick Aura

Manny Pardo exited the dust shop, a robbery had occurred last night  
and he was the  
first to investigate.

"That's the third time this week.. who in the world needs this much  
dust?" he asked himself.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!"  
Manny heard the cry for help and rushed towards the alley.  
There he saw a Young lady on the floor in pain.  
"What happened here mam?"  
Suddenly a grey haired man jumps Manny from behind and kicks Pardo in  
the back of the head,but Pardo didn't flinch.  
"What the FUCK!? a hit to the back of the head like that should've  
knocked you out cold."  
Pardo turns around to face his attacker  
"I was born with thick skin. you can't do shit to me kiddo"  
suddenly Pardo is stabbed by the girl, he still didn't flinch.  
Pardo points his gun at at the girl and shot her killing her instantly.  
"Emera-  
Pardo also shoots him to killing him.  
"Pshhhh scumbags..." Pardo says as he walks off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3:Blake's Period

Chapter 3: Blake's Period

Sun walked into Beacon, Blake approached him.  
"Hey Sun, i was wondering if you could go with me and-  
"Sorry, i don't roll that way anymore."  
Blake looks at Sun confused.  
"What? no I was just gonna ask if you could..."  
Blake pauses for a moment  
"What did you mean about that? Are you gay?" Blake asks  
"Well yeah..."  
"WHAT THE FUCK SUN?! Blake yells  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IS FOR FAUNUS TO BE ACCEPTED? AND NOW YOU'RE  
GONNA SAY YOUR GAY?"  
" uhhh" Sun stands there not knowing what to say  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW STRAIGHT VALE IS? LIKE 100%" Blake continues to yell  
"YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING SUN. FUCKING EVERYTHING."  
"Are you on your period Blake?" Sun asks  
"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU."  
Blake punches Sun knocking him out.


	4. Chapter 4:PvP

Pardo's investigation has led him to Vale's tournament, there he goes  
undercover attempting to find the dust theif, taking the role of  
Phyyra Nikos.  
Pardo walks to the entrance.  
"Jesus how can anyone wear this garbage?" Pardo says as he walks up  
onto a stand.  
The speakers turn on  
"OUR NEXT MATCH,PHYRRA NIKOS VS PENNY POLENDINA!  
Pardo rises to the top  
"What the hell?" Pardo asks in confusion  
He was on the stage now surrounded by thousands of people  
There he saw a orange haired girl standing across from him, waving at him  
"Salutations!Phyyra... Nikos?" Penny looks at Pardo confused.  
"Your not my opponent." Penny says  
"I'm not, I'm here to ask questions about the dust theif."  
"What?" Penny asks completely confused  
Pardo fires at Penny  
"You clearly know something I don't, so lets just to the chase."  
Penny throws her swords at Pardo  
"I'm a dddective,heres my badge."  
Pardo shows the swords his badge, the swords stop for him.  
Pardo gives Penny a smug look.  
"That's my Semblance, I'm a detective."  
Pardo pulls out a Machine Gun and shoots Penny, killing her.  
The audience gasps in shock  
"PARDO!" Ironwood screams from the audience, he rushes down towards  
the stage and heads towards Pardo.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" ironwood asks  
"searching for the dust theif sir!" Pardo responds  
"He was caught 2 weeks ago!"  
"ohhhh."  
Pardo looks around , his eyes widen.  
"OHHHH."  
"You mean the Torchwick guy?" Pardo asks  
"YES. The Torchwick guy."  
"Well then... looks my job is done here.." Pardo walks off stage,  
Ironwood watches him grinding his teeth in anger.


	5. Chapter 5:Vale apocalypse

Sun wakes up to find himself next to his love of his life The Son.  
"Glad to see you are awake."  
"It's nice to see you again." Sun says  
The Son unzips Sun's pants.  
"Now lets get back to business" The Son says as he begins to suck on  
Sun's monkey dick.  
"Such intensity!" Sun screams  
The Son's bodyguard watches

"Hey boss, take it easy on that monkey weiner... boss?"

The Son turns around and shoots bodyguard.  
The Son and Sun have gotten high off of their lust for each other.  
They both run outside destroying everything and everyone, as team RWBY  
watches from Beacon.  
"I told him he would ruin everything." Blake says  
"Fucking Faunus, they always ruin everything." Weiss says  
"What did you just say Ice bitch?" Blake says as she turns to Weiss  
"You heard me Tuna Breath, wanna fuckin fight?" Weiss replies to Blake  
Ruby turns to Yang looking concerned about everything going on.  
"I dunno either" Yang says also deeply confused.

meanwhile Sun and The Son are continuing their rampage.  
Qrow attempts to stop their actions but instead gets his head smashed  
in by The Son  
" Victory Screech! olololololoolololololo" Sun and The Son scream  
They kiss each other again making out on the corpses of tne innocent,  
they were an unstoppable fucking team.  
cities were exploding, everyone has feared the lust of monkey dick.

"No! thats it! i'm done!  
The world stops as a the camera pans out revealing Richard drinking  
large amounts of alcohol, he was watching the whole thing on his  
projector.  
"i've seen enough."  
Richard turns off his projector heads to his closet and pulls out a rope.

"I know what i must do..."


End file.
